Lunar Detective
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Usagi meets Yusuke before she becomes Sailor Moon and ends up saving him from dying in a hit and run to save a kid. How does that one event change everything for the senshi and ReiKai Tantei?
1. Chapter 1

Tsukino Usagi sighs wearily, why the hell did she put up with her family's shit again. At least Yusuke's mom loved him, even if she was drunk 99 percent of the time. She makes her way to the Uremeshi home thinking about that damned cat she had saved from those arrogant little gakis and just walks in the front door of the Uremeshi home. She cleans up the beer bottles and puts a load of laundry in the washer before going into Yusuke's room and kicking him awake. " Dammit, Usa, must you be so vicious? " Yusuke grumbles.

" Hell yes, now, get your ass ready for school, I don't feel like dealing with idiots today. This means you will be attending all day. " Usagi tells him tartly. She wore the blue girl's uniform for Sarayashiki Jr. High along with the yellow bow that went with it.

Yusuke winces, he knew that tone and Usa was scarier than his childhood friend Yukimura Keiko. It didn't hurt that Usa wasn't afraid to get down and dirty in a street fight, especially after meeting him. One more thing Keiko rode his ass about, corrupting a sweet girl. What Keiko didn't know was that Usa suffered from DID or Dissociative Identity Disorder. There was Kurai(Dark), her dark side and then there was Mujaki(Innocent), her innocence, hopes, regrets, and dreams all rolled into one. It was meeting him that helped her to master her different personalities and he was the only one that was ever able to tell the difference between them.

Kurai generally was the street fighter though Usa-chan could kick ass as well, Keiko only ever dealt with Mujaki. Yusuke honestly didn't understand why everyone thought he and Keiko would hook up, Usa-chan was more his speed. Said blonde drags him out the door after making sure he does enough homework to maintain a C average. The only reason the teachers graded him fairly was the fact that both Usa-chan and his mother had very scary, Yakuza like connections. Then she drags him out the door and buys him breakfast, " You don't have to clean up, Usa-chan. "

" Like you and your ma don't need clean clothes. Plus, your house is a fire death trap, Yusuke. "

The male teen winces as he eats his sweet bun, she had a point with that. " All right, so I may have let it get way bad this time. "

Usagi snorts, " May, Yusuke? "

" Dammit, how is it you an' Keiko are the only ones whom can actually make me feel guilty? " Yusuke mutters as they walk into the school.

The cat, black with a yellow upturned crescent moon on her forehead by the name of Luna frowns as she observes the girl whom had saved her. Why would she willingly hang out with such a ruffian? That was her opinion until she saw him with the boy and then she watches as the girl and her friend both shove the kid out of the way while the girl also manages to shove her friend out of the way as well, " Usagi! "

A petite blonde body lay broken and battered several feet away from him and the kid. Luna's crimson eyes widen in horror, Sailor Moon lay almost dead in the street, " Usagi, dammit, don't you dare die on me! " Yusuke snaps as he rushes over to her, thankfully there was no blood but from what he could see there were several breaks, bruises were already becoming visible, but she was breathing. He hears the sirens in the distance and grabs her schoolbag backing away as the paramedics arrive, he answers their questions and goes in with her, as he was the only one that even gave a damn about her. Luna races off to report to Central Command that Sailor Moon had been critically injured in a hit and run.

Uremeshi Yusuke was barely able to keep himself from pacing in the ER waiting room at Tokyo General Hospital. It was killing him to not be able to do anything for _his_ Usa-chan. His thoughts stutter to a halt, since when had he started thinking of her as his anyhow? Yet here he was, waiting on news about his Usa-chan, one of the few true friends he had, in fact she was a better friend than Keiko because Usa-chan didn't try and change him, Keiko did.

Crown Game Center, Sailor V Game:

" Luna, what do you have to report? "

" The girl whom is to be Sailor Moon has been injured in a hit and run in order to save a young boy and a friend of hers. "

London, England:

Aino Minako and Artemis, a white cat with green eyes and a yellow upturned crescent moon on his forehead look at each other in horror. The hime was injured in a hit and run, why now? " Any idea on her status? "

" I know she was alive, Central, when she was taken in, I came directly here to report this incident. "

Artemis mutes the transmission, " This is bad, whom did she hang out with when you were there last? "

" She had just started hanging out with Uremeshi Yusuke, he saved her from a gang rape, he may seem like your typical punk but, he does have a sense of right and wrong. He's the first one to unconditionally accept our hime, all three personalities and all. " Minako murmurs.

" She'd have likely saved him and some kid then. Acceptance is something that no one will willingly give up. " Artemis states.

" No shit, Sherlock. " Minako mutters.

Artemis sighs and unmutes the transmission, " Luna, the boy is to be trusted as the hime trusts him. Yes, Sailor Moon is the hime, this is just the best way to protect her. Whom would expect the Moon Princess on the battlefield? You must, once she's better, give her the choice, Luna, not just trick her into accepting her destiny, if you do she will resent you forever along with the rest of us. "

Crown Game Center, Sailor V Game:

Luna blinks, " I understand, Central. "

The connection is terminated and Luna sighs, she would have tricked the girl into accepting her destiny. Now though, she knew better, she would explain and give the hime a choice. Hime, Sailor Moon and the hime were one in the same. Then again that should make sense because each senshi was the princess of what she represented, at least for the planetary ones.

Tokyo General Hospital:

" Are you here for Tsukino Usagi? " a doctor asks Yusuke.

" I am, not like her family gives a damn about her, probably learned that when you called them for permission to treat her, right? "

The doctor winces, the boy was right, Usagi's family didn't care but they had given permission for him to treat her, " Well, she's stable but comatose. Thankfully her brainwaves suggest that the coma won't be permanent. "

" Good, she needs to wake up so I can curse her out for being so damn reckless. " Yusuke mutters.

The doctor shakes his head, it wasn't often those Yusuke's age found their true soul mates but, it seemed as though he and Usagi had found each other early. It was sad when only a teenaged boy cared about the state his friend was in and her family didn't, " Can I see her? "

" Not today, check back tomorrow and I will make sure your name is on the visitor's list, Uremeshi-san. "

" I gotcha, think you could call Sarayashiki and tell them she won't be in for a while? " Yusuke asks.

" Wait, she lives in Juuban and goes to Sarayashiki Jr. High? "

" I'm about the only person she trusts, doc. " Yusuke admits, " Well, I gotta go and clean up my home, as Usa pointed out, it's a fire hazard, doesn't help ma's generally drunk, and don't go calling Children's Services, I can handle things just fine. "

The doctor nods at this, Yusuke was well known in the area, generally for sending other kids to the ER but, what most people didn't understand was the fact that he usually didn't start the fights and his mother had had him at fourteen, his age. Atsuko did bring money in and Yusuke was old enough to look after himself. Once Yusuke reached his home he shifts the laundry Usagi had washed into the dryer and starts another load before he steels himself and starts to clean up after his ma, though to be fair some of it was his stuff too. Usagi had been right, he'd let things pile up too much.

His ma was out on a bender again, nothing new there. Thankfully they had enough trash bags to clean the house and clean out the fridge. Once that was done he does just enough homework to maintain a C average and then makes a list of what all they needed from the store. Thankfully he made enough money from Pachinko and extorting people to pay for everything, except beer. His ma had to get her own alcohol as he wasn't old enough to buy it and Usagi had come down on him hard verbally for drinking. She had actually listed out why he shouldn't and given his mom as an example of what he didn't want to be when he grew up. That had actually made an impact on him.

Once he gets all the food and other stuff home and put away he sets to work more seriously on the laundry, managing to get half of it done. Then he makes himself some ramen, eats, and then cleans up before hitting the sack, his mind briefly worrying about Usagi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Uremeshi Yusuke rolls his eyes as he deals with school once again, though he did get to extort some Kasane punks on the way. He had turned his homework in, much to his teacher's shock. He'd go to school for Usa-chan, mostly so he didn't have to think about her lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to wires and machines. Sure, the doc was hopeful that she would recover but, it was still hard on him to see her like that. Not even Keiko understood why he was going to school just because it would upset Usagi.

Yusuke makes sure to pay attention and take notes, mostly so Usagi would be able to catch up relatively easily. He actually was intelligent, he just hated school, the same way the Montagues hated the Capulets. It didn't help that several teachers tried to screw him over whenever he was at school, though he was starting to eke his grades up to high C's to low B's. Maybe it was time to devote a bit more effort to school, if only to throw his teachers off balance.

Yusuke hated having to do this but, Usa-chan would need all the help she could get to catch up.

Hospital, Usagi's Room:

Luna looks unhappily at her princess, when would she awaken? Why would she risk her life like that. The princess had loved Endymion. Why risk her life for some punk, the kid she could understand and while the punk may have a heart of gold why risk her life for him? She had snuck in and now she stiffens before she hides away. " Damn, Usagi, you certainly get into enough trouble. "

" If she hadn't done that Yusuke would be the one to take the hit and he would have died before his time, Susanoo. "

" I know, Ama-chan, but dammit, why Usagi? "

" A very good question but, we both know she would prefer the injuries occur to herself than to Yusuke, she can survive things like this, he can't. " Amaterasu states.

" I guess I should arrange for Yusuke to get some training now as the only way she'll make up is if Koenma intervenes. " Susanoo states.

" Did you have to… "

" I did, Ama-chan, the world needed Yusuke and she needs him even more. " Susanoo states.

" I know, she needs someone at her side that will actually help her get done what's needed and not treat her like a Ming Vase that will break at the first cross glance. Her parents have already assured she won't. If she could she'd already be living with Yusuke. It's because of him that she was able to survive better. " Amaterasu ripostes.

" Instead of just getting free food from Crown Game Center and her best friend's place she was able to learn how to pickpocket and play pachinko. If it had gotten really bad she would have had to sell herself in order to thrive. Now she doesn't. "

Luna's eyes widen, why were two gods taking an interest in her hime's life and was her life really that bad? Why wouldn't the authorities intereve…Sailor Pluto, the time/space senshi must be sweeping everything under the rug and trying to keep the hime miserable, but why?

Spirit World:

Koenma, Prince of the Spirit World is cursing under his breath. The hime and Shinimegami getting injured like that had not been in the books. Sure, she was alive but, that didn't mean she'd be able to wake up without some assistance. Thankfully as the Moon Princess and Shinimegami were one and the same they could give her an energy boost. He just had to find the right time to do so.

Human World:

Yusuke was almost apoplectic with rage when he found out what was going on with Kuwabara and Iwamoto. Damn bastard, Yusuke would just have to handle all the fights for his…whatever Kuwabara was to him. Not even Yusuke fully understood his relationship with Kuwabara. He would make sure that Kuwabara came out of this decently. Besides, most punks were too terrified of Yusuke to even attempt anything when he was in the vicinity unless they were dead stupid, cocky, or feeling lucky. Well, there were the newbies that wanted to make a name for themselves by taking him down.

Yusuke takes Kuwabara to his place and helps him study while also working to get his home cleaned up better. He was getting there, didn't help that his ma went on benders so often.

" Uremeshi, you don't have to do this. " Kuwabara says.

" I know I don't, but Iwamoto is going to try and screw you over. With me fighting your fights for you it makes it so ya keep your word. Besides, it screws Iwamoto over. " Yusuke states.

That was when a knock sounded on Yusuke's door and the fourteen year old blinks, no one visited him save for Usa-chan and Keiko. His eyes narrow when he sees someone whom could pass as his father. " Yusuke, just hear me out first, yes, I am your father but, I'm also the god of chaos, Susanoo. I normally would have never sired a child with so young a mortal but, your friend Usagi needs you and Kuwabara in her corner. Reincarnation is in play with her and she needs back up she can rely on. "

" Okay, so what's the sitch, Pop? " Yusuke asks.

Susanoo gave both boys a short and to the point summary of what would be going on and what had gone on during the Silver Millennium, " Dammit, she's being set up to be a puppet. Like hell that's gonna happen. " Yusuke snarls.

" Gotta agree with Uremeshi. Tsukino-san is a good person, even if the only person she trusts is Uremeshi. " Kuwabara states.

" The only one nearby, she also trusts Minamino Shuichi, he attends Meioh Private Academy. That reminds me, I need to tell him about what happened. " Yusuke says, " Pop, help Kuwabara with his studies and maybe start on that training ya mentioned. I need ta get some things done. "

Yusuke was quick to head into Shuichi's neighborhood and sighs when he spies the red head. He also indicates he comes in peace to the local punks. " Minamino Shuichi? "

The red head blinks as he turns to address the speaker, " I am he, why do you seek me out anyhow? "

" It's about Usagi. "

That one sentence put worry into the red head's green eyes, " You're Uremeshi-san, aren't you? "

" That's me. She's currently in the hospital in a coma, saved me and a kid from getting run over. " Yusuke states.

" Survival odds? " the reincarnated fox demon asks.

" Doc says that it looks good. I'm actually going to head there next since her own family doesn't give a damn. " Yusuke states.

" I'll come with you, it's thanks to Usagi-chan that my mother is actually doing much better. She recommended having Mizuno Saeko oversee her care. That was my mother's saving grace. "

Once at the hospital Yusuke and Shuichi discover that Saeko had been called in for her patient and that she was stable. All signs were pointing to the fact that she would awaken, they just weren't sure when. Both Yusuke and Shuichi were put on her approved visitor's list along with Tsukino Umika. Umika was the only reason Usagi still retained her family name as Umika did care, her hands were just tied.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or Sailor Moon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Note: _word emphasis_

_**Mindscapes/dreams/flashbacks**_

Song, book, and movie titles

-This is texting-

*This is telepathy*

Uremeshi Home:

Finding out he happened to be a demigod actually helped Yusuke out, and his Pa all but told him Usagi would wake up, it was just a matter of when. Koenma was already working out the logistics of giving her a boost of energy to safely wake her up, and her own physician was helping with those calculations, along with Amaterasu as well. Susanoo was teaching him how to wield his spirit energy properly, mostly because he knew Koenma, the Prince of the Spirit World, would most likely make his son the new Spirit Detective since Usagi was slated to become Sailor Moon. The fact that she was already a demon huntress, and Yusuke actually helped her out on some hunts made him a shoo-in for Spirit Detective. Shuichi had followed Yusuke back to his place, and once Kuwabara left, informed Yusuke about the fact that he happened to be a Kitsune whom upon realizing he was dying placed his soul into a fetus that would have died otherwise.

Yusuke had no problems with this since Demon Hunters were much more reasonable about demons, Makai demons, and hanyou, which were half-demons. What Youko Kurama had done constituted to essentially turning himself into a half-demon. Youko Kurama had been one of the few full Makai demons that could in fact fight Sesshomaru, eldest, and full-blooded demon child of InuTaisho, to a standstill. Needless to say the silver dog demon was not fond of him, especially when InuYasha stumbled across Kurama in his new half-demon form. Kurama had delighted in telling InuYasha embarrassing things about his older brother while also providing evidence, and pictures as well.

InuYasha made it a point to hunt the former silver furred kitsune thief down to get more dirt on his older brother. That, and just to talk. He got bored waiting for Kagome to get done in her time, and Kurama was willing to spar with him easily enough, while also teaching him how to use a whip. The redhead had even given him a Rose that was altered to grow with InuYasha's youki as well. Hed also given InuYasha a camera, taught him how to use it, and demanded pictures when Sesshomaru saw him using a Rosewhip. InuYasha had agreed readily, and taught the kitsune kit, Shippo how to use the camera just to get that picture. The moment the pair had met Sesshomaru in both eras of time separated by five hundred years had shuddered, his instincts telling him something horrible had just happened, he just didn't know what. Until he pissed InuYasha off in front of Koga, a full-blooded wolf Makai demon, and he mentioned an incident he hadn't been present for, and supplied proof.

Thankfully Kurama had been thoughtful enough to provide a camera that had recording functions as well since Shippo caught Sesshomaru's swearing rant on tape when _that Incident_ was brought up. Susanoo looks at the hanyou that had come home with his son, " We chaos deities are enjoying the chaos you're stirring up by Trolling Sesshomaru through his younger half-brother. "

Yusuke perks up at hearing this, " Details. "

" Why would you care? "

" I'm a willing an able cohort for the Queen of the Pranking community, what do you think, anyhow? " he deadpans, at home he generally had much better diction than in public, all the better to get people to underestimate him. It literally bit that he _had to go to school_ until Usagi recovered, but then again it was so much fun to see the looks on the faces of his classmates, and teachers when they realized that, _yes he was attending school, and not cutting classes_. Even Keiko was amazed though she kept trying to change who Yusuke happened to be at his core, Usagi, and her other two personalities did not.

Kurama fills in his eager audience at how he was Trolling his victim through a proxy, and actually getting evidence as well. Usagi, when she woke up, would still be a Spirit Detective, but Koenma wouldn't have nearly as much authority over her. That and Usagi would be more likely to put down problem demons than arrest them! That was almost as bad as the hypocritical bastard exorcists! Kurama, and the half Koorime fire demon he'd mentioned to Usagi would be spared this, and any others she actually liked. The rest of them would be taken out with extreme prejudice. A view Shuichi/Kurama happened to share with her, don't leave an enemy alive that will form a revenge plot to try, and take you out later.

The senshi would be very surprised by their princess if she ever revealed her identity to them. Oh, Usagi had remembered, she just wanted nothing to do with it, and the very second she met Luna she would order the annoying Mauan to silence on the matter of her true identity. Then there would be the matter of what would happen once she was back on her feet fully, and Yusuke managed to get her alone. Neither one of them would care much for what society thought, Yusuke's own mother had been fourteen when he was born, and it would be very hypocritical of her if she got _on his case for engaging in bedroom games with anyone_. Luna would throw a hissy fit about that. Her views on _romance and dating were very well known to every senshi even loosely connected to the Silver Millennium_.

Minako, Sailor Venus, and the Captain of her guard, would be immensely jealous of the fact that Usagi, her princess, would be getting laid regularly by the time she arrived in Yusuke's part of Tokyo.

Hospital:

Tsukino Usagi lays peacefully on her bed, Mizuno-sensei having just gotten done with her checks on the comatose reincarnated moon princess. Usagi would have only taken being hit by a car for Yusuke, or Naru. Well, possibly Yukimura Keiko as well, since she did happen to be a childhood friend of Yusuke's. The girl was more likely to slit throats than help people.

_**Usagi's Mindscape:**_

_** Usagi curses as she looks down at what she happened to be wearing. She loathed the fact that she happened to be the Moon Princess reincarnated. She wanted nothing to do with that Amaterasu be damned headache, yet she would be forced to deal with it in one way or another. She'd gotten enough glimpses of alternate timelines to see that. " Kurai, Mujaki, we need to talk. "**_

_** Kurai is the first one to appear, and she's wearing a dark purple, leather tube top, and distressed black skinny jeans, her eyes are much harder than Usagi's, and has a beer bottle in hand, along with dark purple combat boots. Mujaki is the next to arrive, and the other two visibly wince, she was wearing a dress that wouldn't look out of place in a fifties American sitcom, dammit. " All right, we need to talk things out so Kurai, and I can absorb you, Mujaki. Quite frankly I am getting fucking sick of Keiko assuming Yusuke is corrupting me! "**_

_** " Agreed, our innocence needs to be divided between us so we at least have a stopping point, though that won't stop either one of us from hopping straight into bed with Yusuke the instant we're back on our feet. No way in Helheim are we marrying that asshole Endymion. " Kurai states.**_

_** Princess Serenity V makes her appearance, and leads a counseling session for the three separate parts of her current incarnation's psyche. She fully agreed with Usagi, and Kurai, Mujaki needed to be absorbed by them. She suspected the instant Yusuke got her new incarnation alone they'd become lovers. Even better, he was considered a part-time demon hunter, mostly because Usagi generally used him as her go to partner, he could extort money, steal, and had no problems with drinking alcohol. Of course, it sucked that they couldn't get drunk on mortal alcohol, that didn't stop either Usagi, or Kurai from trying though. **_

_** As the three parts of Usagi's broken psyche talk Mujaki starts to fade, and once she splits into Kurai, and Usagi, both of the other females sigh in relief. Listening to their innocence bitch about the things they did was aggravating. It would be a relief to be able to pick pockets without having to listen to her anymore, or in Kurai's case brutally murder anyone that annoyed her. It amused her greatly to see the so-called law officers attempt to find the one killing off all those idiots, " Kurai, I get control for the first time with Yusuke, after that we'll switch, okay. "**_

_** " Works for me. Neither of us care for societal conventions, or laws. " Kurai admits.**_

_** " Laws are just restrictions that those that are too morally righteous put into place to keep those of us that have no problem doing whatever the hell it takes to defend what we consider ours from acting up. Doesn't work though, does it? You still have morally repugnant beings out there. I refuse to abide by human traffickers, those who hurt children, or their significant others. I also will not tolerate rapists, if they can't get it up without consensual violence then oh well. " Usagi says vehemently.**_

_** It amused Princess Serenity V greatly to realize that her new incarnation would be considered Chaotic Evil, bordering on neutral. The only family member she respected was Umika, the rest of them she didn't give a damn about, loathed laws, and was more likely to kill someone for being in her way than not. The truly sad thing was that Yusuke was the one that kept them from delving too far into the realm of BAD TASTE. The same teen that had no problems with drinking, or extorting money from people did his best to keep Usagi, and Kurai, from becoming indiscriminate killers. They actually listened to him, when he was around to stop them that is. When he wasn't either personality would have immense fun in dropping bodies without leaving evidence. This meant that not even their grandmother knew the truth, and Kurama was the one to make certain canine cops would not be able to find anything either.**_

_** Her habit of killing people for just getting in her way amused the hanyou to the point that he helped her get away with murder. They really fun part was that Usagi with some help from Serenity herself, had cast a very old spell so no one would ever put the truth together that would take offense to her new life having fun murdering those that just walked out in front of her. Serenity herself loved how her new incarnation turned out. There had been so many idiots that had needed to die in her last life, and she would have relished in feeling their blood run over her hands as she ended them. Oh yes, it was time to make sure Sailor Pluto was fully aware that the Princess was not going to sit back, and allow a long dead bitch to dictate what she thought her future should be.**_

_**Exit Usagi's Mindscape:**_

No one was present to witness some unseen tension leave the comatose Usagi's body, getting some of her issues worked out to the point where her psyche was only split into two separate pieces was helpful. Of course, both pieces of said psyche were more likely to kill someone for just breathing around them in the wrong way, but who the fuck cared about that anyhow?

Spirit World:

Koenma grins wildly when he finds the exact date, and time to send the reincarnated Moon Princess an influx of energy to help her wake up. He informs Saeko to move her to Uremeshi Yusuke's home discretely, Susanoo only made sure no one would notice she had been moved until it was too late. Saeko would inform Yusuke of what was needed to wake her up, yes, it was the wake the princess up with a kiss trope that Disney favored, but odds were good his Ma would be on a bender, and he would be able to actually turn the kiss into a wild sex session. Naturally Koenma knows none of this, and even more important, no one else did either.

Time Gates:

Sailor Pluto smiles happily when she sees Crystal Tokyo is still in existence, and smirks at how many times she had kept her princess from being forcibly removed from her parents. It was so nice to know that the chit would be perfectly cowed by the time she received the broach.

Uremeshi Home, Two Days Later, Three in the Morning:

Like Yusuke had thought, his mother was out on a bender, which meant he had the place to himself, hell, she didn't even know that Usagi was sleeping in his bed while he waited for the right time to wake her up. He hadn't bothered to change her out of her hospital gown either, all the better to get to the fun stuff quicker. He's not surprised when she responds to the kiss the moment she wakes up, immediately understanding what he had in mind. Her pulling him closer gave him all the permission he needed, he highly doubted they would be getting any sleep for the rest of the early morning hours, and well into the morning hours as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Yu Yu Hakusho, or InuYasha.


End file.
